


The Best and Irreplaceable Friends

by matchmakers



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Some Humor, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchmakers/pseuds/matchmakers
Summary: a small compilation of soonwoo one shots





	1. Due Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> soonwoo one shots for you ( ˘⌣˘)♡(˘⌣˘ )

Soonyoung still has a day to finish his psychological report that is due tomorrow and that is a fact, but he would like to believe that he needs to call a friend for help. He convinces himself that his last remaining brain cells wouldn’t be much of a help to construct more phrases to at least complete a formal sentence.

So he did what he has to do–to call a friend.

His roommate is equally busy as he is, he knows that, but his other friends would definitely not help him on this one. Jihoon? No, he would be just scolded. Junhui? God, no, he’s probably bothering Jihoon right now. Last resort would be his roommate.

Right, his roommate. Wonwoo.

Soonyoung knocks on Wonwoo’s door but the latter didn’t open it for him, so he turned the knob and knew that it wasn’t locked. Great, because on times like these Wonwoo would lock his door so Soonyoung wouldn’t bother him.

Soonyoung blinks, tilted his head, and squinted his eyes, quite confused. It should be normal, though, to see his roommate lying on his bed reading a novel leisurely like he has nothing to worry about. _Did he finish his assessments already?_ Is what he asked to himself. Wonwoo is much aware of his roommate’s presence by now. He was too absorbed with what he was reading and didn’t even hear the door swinging open, not until Soonyoung made a sound by clearing his throat.

Wonwoo placed his book atop his chest and shoots deathly glares to Soonyoung. “What do you want?” Soonyoung is used to it and he always finds it adorable every time Wonwoo does that to his little poor fragile heart. He beams a smile that could probably light up the whole room and he waddles towards Wonwoo’s bed, now throwing his whole weight beside Wonwoo.

Soonyoung places his index finger on the tip of Wonwoo’s nose to press it as if it was a button, “I’m choosing to call a friend.” He huffs and the warm breath hits Wonwoo’s neck, but Wonwoo just rolls his eyes and taps Soonyoung’s hands away his face. “I’m busy.”

Wonwoo shifted his position and lied sideways and continued what he was doing, which was reading this one good novel. But Soonyoung is quite persistent. He is now drawing circles against Wonwoo’s back–which tickles Wonwoo a bit–and Wonwoo is quite sure that this could be never-ending not until he gives in. Wonwoo groaned quite loudly to declare his annoyance, much to his dismay, because Soonyoung is now wrapping an arm around his waist and Soonyoung’s chin is now resting atop his shoulder.

“Soon-ah.” Wonwoo said with firmness on his voice, obviously has no motivation to continue his readings, but he’s still not giving in. “I’m not gonna help you,” he added, deadpanned, “because I’m not a friend.” Soonyoung whines as a response and Wonwoo could feel the pout on Soonyoung’s lips.

“Right.” Soonyoung is still unwilling to untangle his limbs around Wonwoo’s skinny body. “I’m calling for my _boyfriend_.” He corrected his words with emphasis and that somehow put a smile on Wonwoo’s lips–too bad Soonyoung wasn’t able to see it.

“You know what Soonie, you could’ve finished your report by now if you haven’t wasted so much time bothering me.” Wonwoo was the one who untangled their limbs from the embrace and Soonyoung whines again as a result of Wonwoo losing on his arms. Wonwoo placed a bookmark to the page where he has to start off later when he gets back to reading it, and now placing the book atop his near study table.

Wonwoo scoots up to rest his head on the headboard while softly running his fingers into Soonyoung’s purple locks. Soonyoung leaned into the touch and felt more relaxed than he was moments ago–dwelling with his reports.

“Is this paper due tomorrow?” Wonwoo asks once more and Soonyoung nodded. “And when did you receive this assignment?” And with that, Soonyoung pouted once more, knowing that it is his fault why he’s suffering right now. “Professor Lee gave it to us last week.” Soonyoung nuzzles up against Wonwoo’s neck and the latter sighed.

That is one of the most notorious habits of Soonyoung. He’s a procrastinator and it sometimes give Wonwoo a painful headache every time he climbs on his bed to ask for help, because Soonyoung does has a habit of wasting so much time and doing more important works in the last minute. There was this time, one time, when Soonyoung prayed to all the gods, stars, and universes out there to help him be as productive as his boyfriend.

But here they are.

Soonyoung’s quite sure that Wonwoo will berate him any time soon and he knows he deserve it. “You even dragged me to go to a cat café yesterday. You knew I couldn’t say no because you knew how much I love cats. I thought you’ve finished your works already.” Wonwoo sighed exasperatedly. “Yeah, you love them more than you love me.” Soonyoung must’ve whined more than enough in this conversation. He climbed off of Wonwoo’s bed and waddles back in the living room to go meet up with his laptop again.

Wonwoo fixed his eyeglasses askew on his nose bridge, sighed once more while Soonyoung lolled on the couch and stared on his laptop atop the coffee table. Wonwoo went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate–his boyfriend’s comfort drink–and Soonyoung was trying so hard to formulate some sentences to finish off his report.

“How much work is left to be done?” Wonwoo asked while mixing the mixture on the mugs.

“Just the general summary left.” Soonyoung’s still staring on his laptop while pouting. Wonwoo huffs at that sight and Soonyoung heard it so he whipped his head to see Wonwoo. “What?” He asked. “Nothing. It’s just you’re too adorable.” Soonyoung’s brows are knitted together with confusion. “You’re almost finished. You don’t need my help babe.” Wonwoo added and now handed a mug of hot chocolate to Soonyoung.

“Thank you and I’m sorry for bothering you again.” Soonyoung has that puppy look on his face and Wonwoo sometimes loses his shit when his boyfriend does that. He’s too cute for his weak heart.

Wonwoo gingerly sat beside Soonyoung on the couch and picked Soonyoung’s laptop off the coffee table and placed his mug there instead for a while. Soonyoung pulled his legs up against his chest and his two hands are holding tight onto the mug while staring at Wonwoo. “I’ll treat you lunch tomorrow if you’ll help me.” Soonyoung smiles, scrunches up his nose a little bit. “That’s bribery babe.” And now Wonwoo laughs.

“To be honest babe, this is already good. And I know you can finish this.” Wonwoo wiggled his brows and kissed Soonyoung that landed on his right eye. He loves teasing his boyfriend and watch him suffer due to his papers, but he stays there.

He stays there just because he couldn’t go anywhere, for Soonyoung is now comfortably sitting on his lap while finishing the last part of his general summary.

At last, he finished his three psychological reports, which he could’ve finished days ago instead of the day before its deadline. He have actually finished his two reports ahead of time, it’s just, procrastination strikes again when he was about to start his third case.

Wonwoo was there the entire time, resting his head against Soonyoung’s nape (sometimes placing his chin atop Soonyoung’s shoulder) while wrapping his arms around Soonyoung’s waist, though, he’s not too sure if he could still feel his thighs and legs.

Soonyoung suddenly squealed and leaned backwards to completely rest his back against Wonwoo, and Wonwoo’s back is also completely lying flat on the couch. Wonwoo suddenly opened his eyes with the sudden movement, “Hey, hey, what happened?” Soonyoung shut his laptop and threw his hands up in the air as if he won a battle. “I finally finished it babe!”

Wonwoo is now relieved; he chuckled and peppered kisses on Soonyoung’s nape. “Proud of you.” He kisses his boyfriend’s nape once more. “Thanks for staying up with me,” Soonyoung placed his laptop on the space near Wonwoo, “I’ll cook dinner for you.” Soonyoung hops off of Wonwoo’s lap and massaged them softly, he knows Wonwoo must’ve suffered for hours, and pressed his lips on Wonwoo’s.

“I hope you did not forget to save it, though.” Wonwoo said nonchalantly while he was stretching his legs. Soonyoung stopped for a while, trying to remember if he did save his report, or was he too excited to shut his laptop right after he finished his paper?


	2. Silent Thief of Sight

Wonwoo still has a lot of writing and research to do for his PhD dissertation and at this point of time, he wants to resign himself from the dreading situation and visit his grandmother instead. He finds so much comfort whenever he sees and talks to her.

So he decided to go straight to the hospital to visit his grandmother who was recently confined due to heart conditions. The doctors told their family that it would be safer for his grandmother to stay in the hospital just in case something would occur again.

The clock strikes at 4:10 p.m., he finally arrived in the hospital and he finds his way to his grandmother’s room, but when he was only a few steps away from the room, he saw a nurse accompanying his grandmother with her wheelchair–probably asking the nurse to visit the botanical garden, just because she loves it there so much–so he greeted them from behind.

“May I?” He asked the nurse, and she was more than obliged to step away and let Wonwoo to do the honor. He thanked her and silently pushed the wheelchair towards the long hallway attached to the botanical garden of the hospital.

“Aren’t you too busy to be here? I told you they are taking good care of me.” He knows that his grandmother is being taken care of and he’s grateful for that. “I know grandma. I just needed to get some air and I miss you a lot.”

“You were just here two days ago.” His ever lively and lovely grandmother said, laughing softly. “Are you sure you’re studying well?”

“Maybe I’m just a little stressed out and I find comfort whenever I see my grandma.”

After a long stroll over the long hallway, they are now in the botanical garden.

A lot of older people, like his grandmother, likes spending their times there, instead of being stuck in their rooms with nothing but white walls, cold beds, and really, nothing much else to see. The plain and boring hospital rooms are nothing compared to the magical botanical garden for the patients.

“Good afternoon Mrs. Jeon.” A patient–a young patient that somehow surprised Wonwoo, he have never seen young patients to be around the garden, only the elders–greeted Wonwoo’s grandmother and gave her a handpicked white daisy.

The patient squinted his eyes to take a better look at the unfamiliar figure behind Mrs. Jeon– _a new nurse?_ He thought at the back of his head. “Ah, he’s my grandson.” Wonwoo’s grandmother smiles and continued, “Wonwoo, this is Soonyoung. He’s in your age too.”

The patient, who is now named as Soonyoung, reached his hand out for a handshake and beams out a smile. And so Wonwoo did the same.

“I’m Soonyoung, nice to know you.” He smiles again while he firmly shakes Wonwoo’s hand. “I’m Wonwoo, nice to know you too.”

-

Wonwoo sighed a little too loud, stretching his body up against his chair–which causes his bones to crack in a loud noise, maybe he have been writing in his study table for hours now–and yawns violently.

He now threw his whole weight on his bed and groaned when he lied on his stomach. Someone’s image suddenly flashes through his mind, and that somehow made him shift his position so now he’s lying on his back.

Wonwoo glances over his digital clock standing on the side table; it reads 4:30 p.m., and he thought of his grandmother once again. And perhaps of someone as well.

He jumped off of his bed and grabbed his jacket, phone, and keys, and decided to visit the hospital once again; after all it’s been a whole week since he last visited his grandmother.

As expected, his grandmother wanted to go to the botanical garden, so Wonwoo accompanies her like he usually does whenever he pays a visit. And oh, he did see Soonyoung again.

“You two could talk you know. I’ll be fine here with some people my age. Go on.” Wonwoo’s grandmother shoos them away. Soonyoung looked at Wonwoo and had a sheepish smile on his face. Good thing that Wonwoo’s grandmother has an automatic wheelchair, so she could just push some buttons to maneuver it. And there, she left the two awkward boys.

“Hi.” Soonyoung says, a bit shy.

“Hi.” Wonwoo now looked at the latter and smiled. “You like flowers?” He continued and pointed at the handpicked flowers Soonyoung was holding.

Soonyoung huffs and looked at the flowers on his grip. “I do, and it’s weird how whenever we see each other, you see me picking flowers.”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo laughs, “I remember you gave my grandmother a white daisy when we first met.”

“So, what do you do?” Soonyoung leads Wonwoo to one of the benches scattered in the garden.

“I’m a political science professor.” Wonwoo answered and Soonyoung hummed as a response.

Silence.

There was an awkward silence and neither one of them knew what’s next to say. Wonwoo looked at the sky, somehow asking the clouds to help him carry on with the dead silence because he doesn’t want to say goodbye to Soonyoung just yet.

And Soonyoung feels the same. He wishes that the flowers on his hands could help him to know what questions he should ask Wonwoo.

As if on cue, both of them looked at each other, as if they finally knew what to say. They both laughed at how ridiculous they are in this moment. “You go first.” Soonyoung finally spoke, his cheeks are bunched up and there is a touch of pink dusted on his cheeks.

Wonwoo nodded. “I’ve been meaning to ask you this,” he blinked twice, “but uh, is it okay for me to ask why you’re here? I mean, you look so healthy to me, like you’ve never been sick.”

Soonyoung smiles, such warm smile. “My illness doesn’t deteriorate much of my physical appearance.” He smiled once more. “Only it destroys my sight.”

Wonwoo sat up straight, not quite sure how to take and absorb all these information coming from Soonyoung. “I- uh, I’m sorry.” What is it that Wonwoo wants to do? He’s not too good in comforting other people, but he somehow wanted to hug Soonyoung.

“Don’t be. I’ve felt sorry enough for myself.” There was a stinging pinch left on Wonwoo’s chest, he wish he could do something for Soonyoung. He wishes he could do something for his grandmother. But he’s just a person who knows nothing but political science and dissertations. Nothing even at least about flowers.

Soonyoung told Wonwoo so much about him, that he was a florist for 8 years and have so much love for flowers, which now made a whole lot sense to Wonwoo as to why Soonyoung loves flowers. And that he stopped from working and doing what he loves because the symptoms of his illness are getting worse, that his head is sometimes enough to kill him with the pain it gives him. And the first time he met Wonwoo’s grandmother and that they got in the hospital just around the same time.

Wonwoo was grateful to hear all those things from Soonyoung. He’s thankful that Soonyoung decided to trust him with words even though this was just the second time they’ve met.

“What is it that you wanted to tell me a while ago, though?” Wonwoo remembers.

“I may have forgotten about it.” Soonyoung laughs.

-

Another week had passed, and Wonwoo came to visit his grandmother again. This time, she didn’t want to go to the botanical garden, so they stayed inside her room. It was mostly silent. Wonwoo wonders what Soonyoung could be doing at this moment.

So he went to the botanical garden himself, leaving his grandmother alone in her room for a while.

And when he finally got there, he saw a familiar figure and Wonwoo couldn’t help not to smile. “Soonyoung-ah!” Soonyoung was sitting on a bench when he immediately whipped his head towards the direction of the voice, knowing it was Wonwoo’s.

Wonwoo ran with a smile on his face when a nurse suddenly held Soonyoung’s hands and gave him assistance. “I’m sorry. Mr. Kwon needs to get some rest.” Now, the smile on Wonwoo’s face has disappeared– _I wouldn’t take long. I just want to talk to him for a while_ , he thought at the back of his head–and Soonyoung immediately took the nurse’s hand and they left.

He followed Soonyoung and the nurse with his eyes and watched them until they are completely out of his sight.

“I’m sorry.” Soonyoung whispered to his nurse, sniffing. “It’s okay and I’m sorry too.” The nurse sighed, couldn’t bear to see his patient’s situation right now. She wanted to do something for him, but she can’t.

“Did you see him?” Wonwoo’s grandmother asked him right at the moment he entered the room. “Soonyoung?” She nodded, while Wonwoo sensed sadness on her eyes.

“I did, but he didn’t even look at me.” He lolled on the chair next to his grandmother’s bed.

“He wouldn’t,” she sighed, “because he couldn’t.” Warm tears are now flowing in her cheeks.

“What do you mean?”

“He insisted to get an operation a few days ago, but it didn’t turn out so well.”

Wonwoo felt his heart sinking. Soonyoung didn’t ignore him today. He didn’t. He just couldn’t look at him. He wouldn’t know where he was. Soonyoung…

“He didn’t tell me.” Wonwoo wiped the tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

“He told me the day before his surgery to tell you, that he finally remembers what he forgot to tell you the other day.” Wonwoo gulped. “That he wished it wouldn’t be the last time he’ll see you.”

And later that day, Wonwoo learned from his grandmother the reason why she loves visiting the botanical garden. It’s because of Soonyoung. Of how she enjoys talking to him about flowers, and how she reminds him of her own grandson mostly because they are in the same age. But now that she knows Soonyoung won’t be visiting there anytime soon, there’s no reason for her to visit there too.


	3. Jihoon's Scheme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was supposed to be a drabble but it went up to 2k and this was supposed to be posted 2 months ago bc this idea popped into my head after i watched going svt spin off ep 17 part 2 lol but anyways enjoy!

After the long hours of extreme practices, packed and dreading schedules, and long weeks of promotion, Seventeen had finally been given the free time they’re longing for and it’s definitely what they deserve.

It’s not like they hate promoting and performing–it’s obviously what they love the most because they are able to meet tons of their lovely fans and other friends outside Pledis–it’s just, they couldn’t resist not to anticipate being free from the exhausting schedule they have.

At last, promotions are over. No more practices in the wide and humid practice rooms in the time being and most especially; it’s time for some day off.

The boys slept with their heart’s content (as expected) and woke up late, but unexpectedly, Jihoon wanted to use this free time to go out, not alone, but with the members.

“Let’s go play futsal later!” Jihoon said brightly as if he was never tired. But Seungcheol was feeling skeptical about the invitation from the younger, so he pressed his right hand against Jihoon’s forehead to know if he has a fever or something. “I’m not sick. I just genuinely feel like going out today. That’s all.” Says the younger, deadpanned.

Seungcheol, as the good leader he is, gathered everyone in their apartment. He called for the boys in the other dorm to talk.

“Hyung, what’s this all about? It’s too early.” Seungkwan, showing a little irritation on his face, looks like he just woke up. “Boo, it’s three in the afternoon already.” Says Vernon, and patted Seungkwan’s shoulder while he was laughing at the sight of Seungkwan’s adorable just-woke-up face.

After the boys had settled down in the living room, Seungcheol began to talk. “So, the reason why I called you guys is because Jihoon wanted to go out and maybe play futsal.”

The reaction in everyone’s faces was undeniably expected because it is so rare and almost never, that Jihoon had ever invited them or someone to go out with him during a day off.

“You must be lying, hyung. I think it’s you who wanted to play futsal.” Seokmin was literally not buying the words of the leader at this very moment.

“No guys, it’s really me who wanted to go out. It’s been a while and we even rarely talk at home because we are literally separated.” Jihoon finally spoke and Wonwoo suddenly raised his hand, while his free hand was fixing his eyeglasses that was slowly sliding onto his nose bridge.

“Can we also go to the arcades?” Wonwoo is definitely a gamer and someone who wouldn’t want to play any sport, and everyone knows that; arcade is almost akin to his natural habitat. “I think it won’t be a bad idea for some people to play futsal and be in the arcades at the same time. We could meet up again after.” Seungcheol likes being fair, there are certain members in the group who hates sweating so much they would rather go somewhere that is fun but won’t even let you drop a sweat. So Seungcheol finally gathered the people who wanted to play futsal and arcade games. It was 8 people versus 5 people.

The boys were actually feeling the excitement all over their bodies, because it is true that they cannot remember the last time they went outside to play.

However, other than being genuine about going outside, Jihoon had another plan to execute. He sent his mission message to everyone except his victims: Soonyoung and Wonwoo.

 

**[jihoon, 3:46 PM]**

_guys, i actually have another plan for today and i need ur help_

_let’s make soonie and wonu confess to each other bc im tired of them hiding their feelings to each other_

_so if wonu loses a game with u, tell him to confess. and for soon, if he didn’t make 5 goals he will confess_

**[hani, 3:47 PM]**

_oh u sneaky little rascal i love this idea!_

**[maknae, 3:48 PM]**

_im so excited! its finally time to the hyungs to confess!_

**[hao, 3: 49 PM]**

_lezz geddit!_

 

The whole conversation without the victims was full of excitement and their own little plans and missions.

After an hour and a half, which was a quick time for everyone to finish settling themselves down, they went outside and went to their respective groups. And after another some time, the groups finally arrived at their destinations and agreed to meet each other again for dinner in their favorite restaurant in Hongdae.

Everyone kept the secret and mission in mind without making any suspicion. To be very honest, the mission for the arcade team was way difficult compared to the other team, because they had no courage at all of beating Wonwoo in a game, because that bastard is a beast when it comes to video and online games. But to be fair and square, nothing will ever change in the futsal team most especially on how they will play.

They won’t go easy on Soonyoung.

“I haven’t played this game for so long, uh this one, Tekken.” Joshua finally said and continued, “Let’s play this one. Let us beat you Jeon Wonwoo.” The younger was so happy to accept the challenge and was certain that he could beat everyone else so easily. “If you lose, there will be a consequence.” The older added after he sat on the chair in front of the machine, grinning.

“Me? How about if you guys lose?” Wonwoo was supposed to be confused but he was already diverting his focus on winning.

“That’s where the fun comes. If the master loses, he should face another challenge which is the consequence.” Junhui saved the older from the question and massaged Joshua’s shoulders.

Joshua, Vernon, and Minghao lost against Wonwoo as expected, which made the gamer more confident of beating the last man standing, which was Junhui.

To be very honest, Junhui was already anticipating for his loss. He glanced behind to look at his other partners in crime, he was already certain that Wonwoo will beat him in this game. Joshua just smiled and encouraged the younger and he said, “You got this bro!”

But the tables suddenly have turned, Junhui won the first round. And the second round. And the final round.

The boys were rejoicing after Junhui defeated Wonwoo in all rounds, he wasn’t even sure how he did it, but he was really happy with the results.

“I didn’t know Junhui was this good!” Wonwoo laughs and clapped his hands together, accepting his defeat–not until he remembers the consequence.

“So,” Joshua muses, smiling too broadly, “here’s your consequence.” He whispers closely to Wonwoo’s ears, “You have to tell Soonyoung how you feel about him.” Wonwoo widens his eyes and there was an absolute huge wave of chills electrifying to his spine up on his neck.

“W-what?” Wonwoo nervously laughs; his ears and cheeks are flushed red. “That’s nonsense!”

Joshua rolls his eyes, while the other younger members snicker. “You’re too obvious, bro. That’s it. That’s the deal.”

 

-

 

The futsal team on the other hand, was way more chaotic, fun, and sweaty than the arcade team. The adrenaline is rushing enough through their veins–enough to start the engines on their bodies, enough to make everyone scream and sweat endlessly.

It was fair and square. Soonyoung’s team won the game, unexpectedly, their team did amazing with the several rounds they played. “If I have to choose our MVP, it’s Soonyoung-hyung.” Seungkwan says as he chugs the cold water from the bottled water Seokmin gave him.

“I agree.” Jihoon raises his brows, slowly curling his lips on a grin. “Since you’re the MVP, how about we give you a mission?”

Soonyoung wipes his sweat dripping on his temple. “A what? Should I be getting an award instead of a mission?” He laughs.

“Yeah, you know, a mission to finally confess your feelings for Wonwoo.” Jihoon nonchalantly said, he shrugs, while the rest of the members didn’t quite know what to do. However, they’re sure that they have always wanted Soonyoung and Wonwoo to quit playing games and confess instead.

Soonyoung’s face is as red as a tomato, not sure if it was from the heat after they played futsal, or is it because he’s blushing too much. “You’re kidding.” He scoffs, he can feel his heavy breathing.

“Soonyoung-ah, we support both of you, okay?” Seungcheol beams a gummy smile to the younger, and that somehow melted Soonyoung’s heart. Soonyoung bowed his head, hiding the tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

“Just do it hyung.” Seokmin smiles. “Just like our unit song!” Everyone laughs at that while Seungkwan and Seokmin dances to 거침없이.

 

-

 

It’s now six in the evening and it’s time for the two teams to meet again for dinner.

The first one to arrive in the restaurant they agreed to meet up again is the futsal team. They already had ordered different dishes to fill up their tummies, and they couldn’t wait any longer for the other members to arrive.

“How would you like to do it Soonyoung?” Jeonghan asks, while scooping some soup from the huge bowl of Samgyetang.

“Do I have to do it right now? Right here?” Soonyoung gulps. God, he wishes this is all just a dream.

“We kind of want to see if you’re keeping your promise.” Jihoon shrugs.

“God, no, I’ll do it personally and privately.”

“Privately.” Seungcheol repeats, and Soonyoung blushes one more time. “Oh my god hyung, shut up!”

“What? I’m not saying anything.” While Soonyoung was blushing too much, everyone just laughs at the sight of him being exposed and teased like this. And after a few more teases, the other members have finally arrived.

 _Damn it_ , Soonyoung whispers to his bowl of rice in front of him when he saw Wonwoo looking straight at him, _stop looking at me_.

Well, the air and the ambiance had fallen intense and awkward at the same time. Everyone knows what’s up except the victims of this scheme Jihoon had made earlier this day. Seungcheol told the newly arrived members to eat their dinners now and asked how everything went today with them in the arcades.

Joshua slightly raised his two thumbs up for Seungcheol and Jeonghan to see, telling them they succeed and that they have defeated the master of all, Jeon Wonwoo. “Junhui-hyung won against Wonwoo-hyung, though.” Vernon started, and now Minghao is laughing with him while clapping his hands. “Right.”

Chan and Seungkwan stood up to give Junhui a round of applause for beating Wonwoo in a game, probably that’s a first in his lifetime knowing Wonwoo. “Congrats hyung!” And Soonyoung finally smiles. “Why are you so quiet Soonyoung?” Junhui asks, but Soonyoung blinks twice and everyone is now staring at him. “Me?” He pointed a finger at himself. “This kimchi is so good, maybe that’s why.”

“You really love kimchi, don’t you?” Wonwoo smiles, fixing his eyeglasses. Soonyoung almost choked on his food and once again, blushing. Jihoon can’t even stop from smiling at how Soonyoung is flustered. His plan is working so well.

 

-

 

The next day is still a day off.

Everyone is still bothering both Wonwoo and Soonyoung to finally confess, because if they won’t, the members would probably do it themselves.

Soonyoung sighed exasperatedly; he’s still on his bed covered with a soft blanket, when Seungcheol sends him a message.

 

**[leader, 9:54 AM]**

_soon-ah_

_can u go here?_

_i kind of need to talk to u about this one choreo u made_

**[to: leader, 9:55 AM]**

_im still sleeping >:-[_

**[leader, 9:56 AM]**

_if ure not here in 5 im gonna kick ur ass_

 

Soonyoung sighed once again, jumping off of his bed and stomping his feet on the wooden floor, enough to imprint his footprints there. He went downstairs to go to the other dorm, and sighed once more before he knocked.

“Hyung!” Mingyu greeted him with a wide and bright smile, but he was too grumpy to greet the younger with the same enthusiasm as his. Mingyu tilted his head and pouted when Soonyoung made his way inside the dorm. “Where’s Cheol-hyung?”

Seungcheol heard Soonyoung’s voice and excitedly went outside his and Wonwoo’s shared room. “Soonyoung-ah! Good morning!” The older ran towards him and hugged him.

Now, the leader is dragging Soonyoung somewhere. And that somewhere is the bedroom. Soonyoung suddenly went back to reality and his blood suddenly shoots up into his brain. “Hyung!”

Seungcheol pushed Soonyoung into someone’s bed–a bed not so empty, a bed with someone who’s still sleeping covered with a huge soft blanket. There was a loud groan from the person who was sleeping on the bed and Soonyoung gasped too much air it made him cough. He ran towards the door to escape the room but Seungcheol closed the door and is now holding onto the knob so he can’t open it.

The older is much stronger than him and he could hear from the outside that Mingyu is laughing, and it’s possible that the younger is helping the leader to pull the door.

Soonyoung is now defeated. He wanted to scream but that’s obviously a bad idea because he doesn’t want to wake up–“Hey.” That deep morning voice interrupted his train of thoughts–it startled him and it made him stood up straight, he doesn’t want to look back. “Soon-ah?” Soonyoung now turned back to look at Wonwoo– _wow, he looks stunning_ , Soonyoung thinks–“I, uh, I’m sorry. Seungcheol-hyung and Mingyu are just joking around.” He scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously.

“This isn’t a joke! You better talk it out!” Jihoon now shouted from the outside.

Both Soonyoung and Wonwoo are equally shocked and nervous at this point of time. Wonwoo sighed, he immediately folded his blanket messily and put it close to his chest. He patted the spot next to him, asking Soonyoung to sit beside him. At first, Soonyoung was hesistant to do so, but Wonwoo is still staring at him so he treaded his way beside Wonwoo.

“Did they ask you to do something too?” Wonwoo started.

“I- uh, _too_? You mean, they asked you to do something as well?” Soonyoung lifted his legs on the bed for a comfortable position.

“Well, uh,” Wonwoo cleared his throat, “they asked me to make a confession.”

Soonyoung’s heart is suddenly making a couple of somersaults; he looked at the ceiling, thinking maybe it could help him feel better even just for a little. But it wasn’t much of a help, because Wonwoo’s presence alone is making him shiver. He can see Wonwoo staring at him in his peripheral.

“I- uh…” Wonwoo started again but Soonyoung somehow managed to say something. “Funny how they asked me to do the same thing.” His voice is low. He’s rubbing his thighs just so he could hold onto something just in case he feels like he’s going weak or wobbly. This time, it’s Wonwoo who’s stoked, mouth agape.

Soonyoung straightens himself up, “that’s right, Jeon Wonwoo!” He paused, and after a couple of seconds he shouted again like a madman, “I like you! I like you more than just a friend. I like you a lot.” His eyes are closed and his fists and knuckles are turning white. He’s catching his breath as if he ran a mile. “A lot.” He whispers.

Wonwoo think it’s ridiculous, but he immediately grabbed the blanket that was messily balled up in his chest and threw it against Soonyoung’s nape to trap him there. He pulled Soonyoung in using the blanket and pressed his lips on Soonyoung’s.

Soonyoung is turning purple instead of red. He might lose his breath at this point of time, but he didn’t want to part his lips from Wonwoo’s. But Wonwoo pulled away first, the blanket is still hugging Soonyoung’s nape and his hands holding onto it. He’s flushed red and couldn’t even keep his eyes locked on Soonyoung’s. “I’m sorry, that was ridiculous.” He said without looking at the latter.

Soonyoung cupped Wonwoo’s face softly with his soft and chubby hands, “What was your confession all about?” Now Wonwoo looks at him and is relieved that Soonyoung is smiling in front of him. “That I like you too, a lot.” He smiles.

Seungcheol, Mingyu, Joshua, Seokmin, and Jihoon are attentively listening from outside, as if they can actually hear what the other two inside are talking. Seungcheol and Mingyu’s ears are pressed against the door when Seungcheol accidentally turned the knob and threw themselves on the floor, now the door is wide open.

Seokmin and Joshua awkwardly waves at them.

 _Damn it_ , Soonyoung once thought again at the back of his head, _he was just about to kiss me again!_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you as always guys! ♡( ◡‿◡ )


End file.
